


Fine

by embarrissed



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin is the adoptive father of the universe, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, POV Din Djarin, Tea Party, grogu is a male right?, i love him so much, idk bruh, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrissed/pseuds/embarrissed
Summary: Just a quick scene because omjg I love them so much
Relationships: Din Djarin & Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Fine

Grogu squeals. A crash.

Din jolts awake. His mind jumps to the worst possible situation. Did a dangerous creature stowaway? Did the droid remains somehow start up again? Did the kid hurt himself?

He bursts into the hold, where Grogu's hammock hangs. Grogu spins around, wide eyes blinking happily at him. Scattered over the floor are empty tins and cups in the laps of makeshift toys Din had fashioned together in his rare free time.

Grogu babbles something and points at an empty cup.

"Is that for me?"

The kid grins.

"I can't. I have to watch the ship."

His ears droop.

"I'm sorry, kid."

He's half-way up the ladder when he glances back. The kid's retreated to his tea party, giggling to himself. Din sighs. "Fine." A few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Armor clanking, he clambers to the floor and picks up the cup. Grogu's ears perk up and he smiles.

Din's smiling back.


End file.
